DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): This is a new application for the establishment of a George M. O'Brien Kidney Research Core Center at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas. The Director is Dr. Peter Igarashi, Professor of Internal Medicine and Pediatrics, and Chief of the Division of Nephrology. The overall goal of the Center is to promote bidirectional interactions between basic scientists and clinical researchers that will enhance our understanding of kidney development and pathophysiology and result in more effective treatments of kidney diseases and their complications. This goal will be achieved through the creation of new animal models of kidney diseases and the development of core facilities that will enable physician-scientists who are conducting basic research to more easily translate their findings to humans. Conversely, clinical investigators who are studying patients with renal diseases will identify molecular and genetic abnormalities that can then be studied to derive new insights into disease pathogenesis and treatment. To achieve these goals, the Center will support five Biomedical Research Cores, a Pilot &Feasibility Program, and an Educational Enrichment Program. The Biomedical Research Cores are: 1) Animal Models, 2) Physiology, 3) Cell Biology &Pathology, 4) Molecular Genetics, and 5) Clinical/Translational. The Cores will support ongoing, kidney- related research conducted at UT Southwestern, the North Texas region, nationally, and internationally. The research base consists of 41 externally funded investigators who are conducting basic research in the areas of kidney physiology &cell biology, injury &inflammation, developmental biology &molecular genetics, and renal cystic diseases. Clinical/translational research is conducted in the areas of acute &chronic kidney disease, kidney &cardiovascular disease, and electrolyte &mineral metabolism. The Center will be located in 15,000 sq ft of newly renovated space in the nephrology division and will utilize existing core facilities in human genetics, transgenic technologies, and molecular pathology. The Pilot &Feasibility Program will support two grants per year for investigators who are new to the field. The Educational Enrichment Program will include a research seminar, annual symposium, training grants, and courses offered by a new Dept. of Clinical Sciences. By strengthening existing collaborations and attracting outside investigators, the Center will promote new multidisciplinary approaches to understanding the causes and treatment of renal diseases.